Straight On Til Morning
by rightforlife
Summary: Victims of time travel don't remember anything until time resets itself. But True Love has a way of thwarting all the rules, and nothing, not even time can stand in its way. Or, Killian Jones intends to wait for his woman...even it means taking a three-hundred year long nap.
1. Chapter 1

_Victims of time travel don't remember anything until time resets itself. But True Love has a way of thwarting all the rules, and nothing, not even time can stand in its way._

 _Or, Killian Jones intends to wait for his woman...even it means taking a three-hundred year long nap._

* * *

 **Once upon a time, in a land far, far away...a handsome young man met a beautiful young woman...**

"THAT'S MY MONEY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHI- oomph!" A girl, no older than seventeen chased after a small child who had stolen her sack of coins which she had worked very hard to earn. Or at least, she _intended_ to chase after him, if it weren't for the fact that she had just collided with something solid and warm...something that smelled like the sea on a summer's morning. Something that let out a pained groan from underneath her.

"Oh!" The girl scrambled to a standing position, smoothing out her now dirty dress. She glanced down to the ground, her breath promptly taken from her when she saw the most enchanting pair of ocean blue eyes squinting back at her, though the owner of those eyes seemed to be in a bit of pain.

She crouched down, her fingers smoothing the man's hair...who really looked to be only one or two years older than her, away from his face, trying her best to hide a gasp as she was subjected to the full effect of those captivating eyes.

"Bloody hell." He attempted to sit up, but clutched his ribs with gritted teeth instead. The girl instinctively steadied him, acutely aware of the awkward position they were in. She tried not to blush as she heard his accent, but it sent tingles down her spine...and to other places.

He was wearing a uniform, she noted...a Naval uniform. He also sported the tiniest amount of stubble, and a ponytail that looked far better than it should have.

"Er," He choked, though it wasn't from the fact that his ribs felt as though they'd been crushed. No, it was because he was currently staring at the most lovely lass he had ever seen.

Blonde hair that looked like spun gold cascaded around her delicate face. Her eyes, brighter than any shade of green he could think of peered at him with unmasked concern. Her dress, though slightly worn, hugged her body as if tailored just for her. He caught the barest glimpse of her bosom, and the flush that was creeping up his neck bloomed straight onto his face. She was an angel and he was in heaven, because there was no way such an ethereal creature would look at him if he wasn't dying.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, both of them shivering at the touch.

The young man blinked, the din of the crowded market suddenly coming into full focus. He grabbed his head, wincing as he felt the slight bump that was already growing. But when slender fingers combed through his hair, gently caressing the same spot that he was, suddenly he felt entirely too light headed.

It definitely wasn't because of the fall.

The girl pulled him to his feet with surprising strength, her hand never leaving his body as she did so. It was only when she realized that she was standing in between his legs, breathing the same air that he was, did she spring away, her cheeks pinking in an ever so delightful manner.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized, bowing her head in a way that she'd seen some of the others do. She'd been in this alternate universe for maybe five months now, and she thought she was getting the hang of it. "I didn't mean to knock you over."

"The fault lies with me." The boy immediately shook his head, a sheepish expression coming over him. He scratched behind his ear in an utterly adorable way that absolutely did not send the girl's heart aflutter. "I should have watched where I was going."

"No!" The girl refuted. " _I_ should have watched where _I_ was going."

The two unknowing future soulmates stared at each other, blue meeting, green before both of them started to laugh uproariously, unmindful of the looks they were getting from the people milling about them.

"I'm Emma." The girl stuck out her hand, biting her lip in a very enticing fashion. It took all the boy's training and discipline to look her in the eye and not focus on her pink lips. He'd heard tales from his brother and the other sailors that there was nary a pleasure greater than sharing a kiss with a beautiful lass, but he'd never had the opportunity to find out.

"Killian." The young man turned the girl's hand over, and in a burst of courage, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her palm, earning himself another pretty blush.

 _And thus, boy met girl, setting the stage for a romance even greater than that of Snow White and Prince Charming._

* * *

 **As with all Fairy Tales, they were happy.**

"Emma!" The young man cried out in mirth, chasing his lady love around the port where he had just docked. Just a week ago, he'd made Lieutenant in King Horace's Royal Navy. His brother, Captain Liam Jones, pride and joy of the Kingdom of Corona had been so proud of him at the ceremony. But there had been none prouder than Emma Swan, the young man's betrothed.

"What's wrong _Lieutenant_?" She drawled out his new title, giggling hysterically as she danced out of reach of her fiance's hands. "Have you not found your land legs yet?"

The girl let out a squeal when two muscular arms wrapped around her trim waist, a scruffy face burying itself in her neck.

"Not only have I found them," The young man murmured, placing a searing kiss on the girl's neck, reveling in her tremble. "I found _you_ as well."

The girl turned in his arms, looping her hands around the lad's neck. For a moment, they stared at each other, lost in a myriad of emotions that they couldn't begin to describe.

"Just kiss already!" Came a frustrated groan from somewhere above them. Startled out of their reverie, the two young lovers stared up at the young man's brother, who gave both of them an exasperated glare.

"Let me show you how it's done!" The Captain bounded down from his ship (the fastest ship in all the Realms) and stopped in front of a pretty woman who stood off to the side, a benevolent smile on her face. The woman cupped her stomach, stroking the slight swell that was visible through her dress.

"Hello my love!" The Captain grinned, swooping in and capturing his wife's mouth in a sweet, but passionate kiss.

"Well we can't let Liam upstage us, now can we Killian?" The girl waggled her brows at the young man who blushed. In the next moment, Killian found himself pinned against a wooden post, his lips plundered by the blonde enchantress in his arms.

Catcalls and cheers could be heard by the rest of the crew and the few onlookers. There wasn't a frown to be seen, not when it was obvious how much both couples loved each other. The Brothers Jones had found love, and no one could begrudge them for it.

"Bloody hell lass." The man breathed heavily, planting a soft kiss on the young woman's nose. "I'm not complaining, but we do have company."

"Oh shut up." The girl grinned, leaning up and giving him another chaste peck on the lips. "It's not like they haven't seen it a million times before. Plus, we are _affianced_." She threw her arms around him, burying into his uniformed chest. "I think it's my right to kiss you senseless."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" He nestled his chin over her head, drawing her closer. Not a day would go by where he wouldn't thank all the Gods in the world for sending Emma Swan to him.

Emma just laughed, pulling away from him to rejoin her future in-laws. Killian looped a hand around her waist, not letting go until the two entered his chambers.

"I only have a week till I must return to the _Jewel_. The King has given us a very important mission." Killian ran a hand through his hair. Emma had been pestering him to cut his beloved pony tail off, but he liked the look.

Emma bit her lip, willing herself to steel her nerves. She said nothing, opting to take his hand and lead him to bed, undoing the ties on her dress as she did so. Of course, when Killian just stared at her, his eyes threatening to burst from his head, not only was it a huge confidence booster, but she realized that this was _her_ Killian. Her dorky, adorable, handsome sailor who looked at her like she hung the moon. There was nothing to be scared of.

"Emma-"

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips. "If we only have a week, then we're going to make the most of it." She undid the buttons on his Naval vest, her lips sliding up his jaw, earning her a mewl of pleasure.

"Take me to bed, Killian." She sighed in his ear as his hands gripped her naked waist. "Make me yours in every way."

The young man could have argued about _good form_ and waiting till marriage, but as he took in the glorious figure of his Emma, he knew that no force in the world could have dragged him away from her at that point.

Consequently, prim and proper Killian Jones said _sod convention_ , and proceeded to show his lass just how much he loved her, allowing himself to lose control and feel.

They didn't even notice the pulse of white magic that emanated from their bodies when they joined together.

(A few days later, a very confused gardener would come across a large area of forget-me-not flowers which he was sure had never been planted before. He would later remember that those particular flowers had a legend about True Love and the likes surrounding it, but that didn't really matter much)

A new chapter was begun as they cemented their love for each other, the seed of the future taking root deep within the young woman's womb.

 _Alas, as with every good story, happiness cannot last forever._

* * *

 **But tragedy struck, changing the lives of the two young lovers forever.**

Emma clutched Killian's hand in the pouring rain, not needing to look at her betrothed to know that he was crying. It had been two days since he had returned from whatever God-forsaken place that the King had sent him to, returning with Liam's body and a crew of near-mutinous sailors, himself included.

The mission had been a failure, and while the King had seemed sympathetic, they all knew that there was a storm brewing on the horizon, just waiting to destroy anything in its path.

So here they were, standing aboard _The Jewel of the Realm_ , watching as Liam's body was slowly lowered into the ocean that he loved so much. Poseidon would care for him now, and he would rest in the land of Heroes.

Broken sobs came from Emma's right, causing her grab onto the woman they came from. Evelyn, Liam's widow, sank to her knees, her tears mingling with the rain. She was pregnant, six months along, and now her baby had lost its father. Emma crouched down next to the older woman, pulling her into her arms.

She could feel the rain pounding down on them, could feel how her own body was trembling. Salt mixed with rain water as she finally let herself weep alongside Evelyn.

Sometimes, she wondered how she'd ended up in this place. In the beginning, she'd cursed herself for wandering towards the weird shimmery, vortex-y thing that popped out of nowhere, cursed herself for ending up in some backwards eighteenth century universe where magic was real and people spoke with words like _malfeasance_ and _forsooth_. But then she'd met Killian, and her whole world had changed.

Killian was her everything, but Liam and Evelyn had become like parents to her, just as they had been to Killian. This woman was the closest she'd ever had to a mother, and she would not let anything happen to her.

Emma felt Killian kneel down beside them, drawing both of them into his embrace. She felt him shaking, but knew he was trying to be strong. He was the Captain now as well as the Patriarch of the Jones Family. At only twenty years of age, Killian Jones had a responsibility of those twice that age.

A little while later, after the funeral was over and Evelyn was back in her room in their humble abode, Killian turned to Emma, his eyes red and anger running through him.

"The King is corrupt."

"I know."

"We have to do something."

"I know."

"Will you support me? Even if I feel like doing something horridly risky." Killian asked, his voice cracking.

Emma reached out, blinking past a sheen of tears, and stroked the scar under his eye. "Always."

He swallowed heavily, sniffling once...twice...until he lunged for her, holding her like a child would do to a favorite toy. "Oh Gods Emma! He's gone! Liam's gone, and I-"

"You're here." Emma whispered. "You're here, and alive. With me...with Evie, with our nephew. We're family now, and nothing can change that."

Killian looked so lost in that moment.

"Marry me."

Emma wasn't sure that she heard correctly. "Hm?"

"Marry me." Killian took her hands in his, sitting both of them up. He eyed the ring that sparkled on her finger, a surge of pride rushing through him at the sight of his mark on her. "I don't want to wait any longer. Our future is uncertain, but I want nothing more than to spend every day of it with you. A ship's Captain has the power to officiate weddings." He kissed her lightly, pulling away when she made to deepen it. "Please Emma. Let some good come out of this horrible event."

Emma just smiled through tears, nodding furiously.

Thus, two days later, Emma Swan became Emma Jones, and Killian didn't think he'd seen a more awe-inspiring sight than that of his love walking towards him, clad entirely in white, a shy smile adorning her angelic features.

A month later, the crew of the _Jewel of the Realm_ mutinied, along with a few more ships. Captain Killian Jones became _Pirate_ Captain Jones, who sailed the Seven Seas with his beautiful Pirate Queen as they gathered forces to oust the King, who had gone mad with power.

 _Our heroes thought that if they were together, nothing could stop them._

* * *

 **No story would not be complete if the two main characters weren't somehow separated from each other. Because...cliches.**

"Emma!"

"Killian!"

Desperate cries were heard from both lovers as they clung to opposite ends of their ship, trying in vain to not be thrown overboard.

What had been a seemingly calm day at sea had turned into a violent maelstrom within seconds, a giant gaping hole opening up right in the middle of the ocean.

At first, Killian had thought that perhaps his absentee mother had somehow found him before dismissing that thought entirely. He knew the reason why his parents abandoned them. It was an utterly shite reason, but one that even she could not find a loophole around.

However, whatever _this_ was, it was clearly caused because of magic.

"Hold on, love!" Killian clenched his jaw, realizing that he would be unable to go towards Emma because of how the ship was tilted. There was a risk that he would be thrown off if he let go of the rope he was holding on it.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, her hands slipping from the rigging. "I can't!"

"NO!" Killian's heart entered his throat, panic seizing every inch of him. "Emma please! I love you! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

"I'm sorry!" Emma managed to laugh, idly wishing that she'd at least gotten to kiss him once last time. They'd had a good run, found happiness that was all too rare for people their age. If this was how it was supposed to end, done in by the sea both of them adored so much, then so be it. Even in the next life, she would never forget her sailor, the boy who had completely changed her life for the better.

"I love you so much, Killian! I love you!" As a massive wave rocked the ship, the last thing that Emma saw was the terrified, but brilliant blue eyes of her husband, the same blue eyes that she would glimpse when seven months later, she gave birth to a baby boy who she could barely even look at.

"EMMA!" Killian moaned. "NO!" He watched with horror as his wife was swept away by a wave and right into the hole.

It closed up in front of his eyes, the ominous clouds clearing overhead while the sea stilled, changing from murky grey to crystalline blue.

The ship righted itself, with all the crew miraculously intact...save for their Captain, who stared out into the wide abyss, shock and grief etched on his features.

"Captain?" His first mate, a man by the name of Starkey shook his shoulder gently. "Captain, we're alright now!"

"Alright?" Killian snorted incredulously. " _Alright_?" He stood, his face the embodiment of rage. Unknown to him, the waters turned choppy, reacting to his turbulent emotions. The men exchanged looks, glancing uneasily at their leader.

"My wife just died, and you think we're _alright?_ " He spat, swallowing heavily.

"Wife?" Starkey stared at the Captain blankly. "Captain...did you hit your head. You're a man of only twenty, sir. You have no wife!"

Killian's breathing became shallow, and all he could hear was the roaring in his own ears. "Have you gone mad, Starkey! What do you mean I have no wife? Emma? The woman you walked down the aisle? Golden hair, green eyes, the light of my life? The one who could outplay us all in Liar's Dice? The one who stitched all our clothing after a battle? MY TRUE LOVE?"

But the men simply shook their heads, and that was when Killian realized that not only was the storm of a magical nature, it had done something to his crew as well that made them forget all about Emma.

In fact, when he was able to send a missive to his sister-in-law, even she had no idea who this Emma was.

Unbeknownst to Killian, he wasn't even supposed to have met Emma this early on. He should have fallen in love with another, lost his hand to the Dark One, become a villain, and spend centuries planning his revenge before Emma would pull him away from the path of darkness.

But while the course of True Love never ran smoothly, that did not mean that events had to play out exactly as the Fates deigned.

If everyone had forgotten about Emma, there was a reason as to why. Something, or someone was conspiring to keep them apart, which meant that his love may still be alive.

And it was that hope of seeing his beloved again that kept Killian Jones going. It would take five more years until he successfully overthrew the King and avenged Liam.

And it would take five more after that to end up on Neverland, in the company of an enigmatic former Fairy who went by the name of Tiger Lily. The woman would tell him that his love was still alive, but that he had to wait three more centuries to see her.

To most men, it was an impossible task. But to Killian, if it meant that he would be able to hold Emma once more, he would wait an entire millennia.

Luckily for him, three centuries passed in the blink of an eye, partially because the former Fairy had decided to ease his stay on the island, using the ancient magic of Neverland to help her accomplish her task.

Thus, Killian Jones, aged thirty, the Hero of Corona, youngest Admiral in the history of the Navy, went to sleep on a magical island, and would only be woken by True Love's Kiss.

But that's a tale for another chapter.

 _True Love was worth fighting for, and Killian Jones was not just a fighter...he was a survivor._

* * *

 **There was that one character that tried to threaten the love between the Hero and Heroine. Alternatively: Henry Mills really hated Neal Cassidy.**

Henry glared at the man who sat next to his mother. He looked friendly enough...brown hair, brown eyes, a wide smile...boring.

His grandparents sat on either side of him, both of them silently judging this other man's worth, even though Mary Margaret was beaming happily and David gave the man polite nods every so often.

It was his mother's expression that all three were most concerned about. She was clearly uncomfortable by the arm that was thrown around her shoulder, and the pained grimace on her face was not imagined at all.

Henry was under the assumption that they never should have brought Neal Cassidy from New York in the first place...especially because the man was insistent on reestablishing a relationship with his mother.

Which was completely unacceptable.

"So Henry...what do you like doing?" Neal asked him, only to be given a cold blue glare in return.

One of Henry's most striking features was his eyes, as he'd been repeatedly told. David had blue eyes, but they were no where near the same shade as Henry's. And they certainly were nothing like the muddy brown ones that Neal sported.

Of course, Henry being the carrier of the all powerful Book, knew exactly where his eyes came from. He'd even tried to jog his mother's memory of his real dad to no avail. The Book had said that the portal which carried Emma back to this Realm had erased her memories of the past, and that included his father.

Killian Jones, the brave and noble man who had lost everything for love...that was his dad. He'd probably read the story of his parents meeting and falling in love at least two hundred times, but he couldn't get enough of it.

He'd tried to show his mom the story, only to find out that she, and everyone else only saw blank pages. He figured it had something to do with his connection to the Book, and how only he had believed in the Curse or something like that.

"I like to read." Henry replied curtly, ignoring the reproachful look he was given by his grandmother. Mary Margaret could want Emma to get back together with Neal with all her heart, but Henry wouldn't let that happen.

"I wonder where you get that from." Neal laughed, his booming voice earning him a few snide glances from the other customers.

"Not from you." Henry sneered, viciously stabbing at a piece of chicken. He saw his mother stifle a snort, her fingers reaching up to touch a lustrous ring that hung around her neck.

It was the ring that his father gave to her, Henry knew. A small, but beautiful sapphire stone that sat delicately on a band of gold. From the Book, Henry knew that it was a family heirloom, one that his paternal grandfather had forged specifically for his grandmother, who were legends in their own right. He had asked his mom about the ring, but she said she couldn't remember where she'd gotten it. Emma usually touched it whenever she was feeling nervous because it calmed her down.

Neal winced, chuckling without much humor. "Yeah...I guess not."

Henry smirked, unknowingly echoing his father's favorite expression. "So... _Neal_ ," The use of his first name was deliberate, and they all knew it. "What have you been doing for the past ten years?"

Henry's voice was loud enough that the other patrons stopped what they were doing in order to try and hear the conversation. It was prime gossip after all...the son of the Dark One being Emma's former lover and Henry's father...the family tree was getting incredibly twisted.

"Um..." Neal coughed, his cheeks darkening. "I've been...doing stuff." He shrugged lamely. "Photography, traveling, artsy things." His eyes lit up suddenly. "I could show you if you like! Maybe I could teach you a thing or two!"

"Can you sail?" Henry raised a brow at him in a very Regina-esque way.

"Pardon?"

"Can you sail." The boy repeated as if he was speaking to a particularly dim child. "I love the ocean, and would love to learn how to sail. I think the sea may even be in my blood." He snickered to himself. "Can you teach me?" Though his tone was earnest, his expression remained blank.

"Well um, I don't really know anything about sailing." Neal swallowed. "Never had the chance I guess. But we could learn together?"

Henry gave him a disdainful glance, not bothering to hide his animosity anymore. "No thanks. I would rather learn under an experienced sailor...like a Captain or something."

"Henry has a weird obsession with Captain Hook." David chuckled ruefully, giving his grandson a look that clearly said _tone it down_. "He thinks that Hook is very misunderstood, and that Peter Pan is the real villain of the story."

"It's true." Henry nodded solemnly. "J.M. Barrie's Hook is a tragic character who did everything right only to lose the woman he loved. Pan is the one who steals kids and makes them into his minions."

"Can't argue with you there." Neal agreed, a dark glower crossing his face. Henry remembered that as a kid, Neal...Baelfire, had been dragged to Neverland by Pan's shadow, and was marooned on the island for a very long time.

"I like Captain Hook too." Emma spoke for the first time, giving her son a loving smile. "But I've always felt that Disney's version of him is too...over the top. Somehow, I don't think that perms and waxed mustaches characterize the real Hook." She touched her ring again, her eyes distant. "Does he exist...Captain Hook?"

"Not that we know of." Mary Margaret shrugged. "We've had Pirates who have tried to steal from us like Blackbeard or Barbossa, but not Captain Hook."

"If Peter Pan exists, I'm sure Hook does too." Neal smiled wryly. "Who knows, maybe he's actually a gallant Hero."

"I'm sure he is." Henry affirmed, blue eyes glinting almost menacingly. He paused, letting the uncomfortable silence around them dominate the mood for a moment. "So...this _stuff_ that you've been doing for ten years, that didn't include looking for my mom, did it?"

Neal blanched, while Emma closed her eyes. Henry however, hid a triumphant grin.

"Because that's what a good person should have done." Henry continued blithely, acutely aware that all ears were listening in on this conversation. "If you were my dad, you would have fought for mom no matter what. You would have not let something as stupid as your fear for Rumplestiltskin cloud your judgement. You wouldn't have let my mom take the fall for your crime, and you sure as hell wouldn't have let her give birth to me in prison." His quiet words carried through the silent diner.

David and Mary Margaret gasped, their eyes hardening at Neal.

"If you were my dad, you would have said that _a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets_ , and you would have never left her side in the first place." Henry sneered at Neal, who could only look down in shame and guilt. His mother sat rigidly, her throat bobbing up and down as she valiantly tried to stave off whatever emotion she wanted to express.

"So by that definition, you're _not_ my dad. And you never will be. I'd rather be Captain Hook's son than yours." Henry crawled over David's lap and freed himself from the booth.

"Stay away from my mom." Henry warned, turning his back towards Neal. "She'll never go back to you."

He walked out the door with his head held high. Henry Mills may never have met Killian Jones, but there was no denying that he had inherited most of his personality from him. _Especially_ his flair for the dramatic.

Perhaps Henry should have stayed for just a minute longer though. Then he would have seen the punch that David so lovingly bestowed upon Neal's jaw.

 _A child of True Love was an infinitely precious gift whose entire existence was based on the rarest magic of all. Just like his father, Henry Mills would never stop fighting for True Love, even if that meant letting himself be kidnapped._

* * *

 **No Fairy Tale could be complete without an epic quest.**

The entire diner sat in stunned silence as the events of the past few hours caught up to them.

Henry was gone, dragged off to _Neverland_ by Neal's ex-fiancee and her deranged boyfriend. Which left all of them stuck in Storybrooke, with no foreseeable way to get to him.

Emma stood next to her parents, shaking in terror and sheer rage as she thought of Tamara's smug smirk, or of Henry's frightened, but determined expression as he was dragged through the portal.

"I told you she was bad news." Emma snarled, her fingers curling around the ring which rested by her heart. It might be purely psychological, but she thought she felt the ring warm to her touch, sending a wave of pleasant heat skittering up her body in comfort.

"I'm sorry Emma." Mary Margaret wiped away her tears. "I thought...that you were jealous."

"For the record, _I_ knew you weren't." David attempted to smile, but his joke fell flat.

"Well I wasn't!" Emma tugged at her curls in frustration. "And if you had just listened to me, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"It's no use arguing!" Regina slammed her hands down on a table, startling everyone. While it would still take some getting used to, the Evil Queen was no longer...evil. Right now, she was just a mother who wanted nothing more than to find her son.

"We have to work together, regardless of the past." Regina glanced around the room, eyeing the Charmings and Rumplestiltskin, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "For Henry."

"For _Bae_." Rumplestiltskin hissed, glaring at Emma. She just stared back, not daunted by the promise of retribution in the imp's eyes. Yes, Neal's death did hurt, but it wasn't her fault, and she sure as hell wouldn't apologize for it.

"For Henry." She ground out. "Anyone have ideas on how we can get to Neverland?"

All she received were pained looks in return.

"Fantastic." Emma sat down, placing her head in her hands. "So we can't do anything?"

"I may be able to create a portal." Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Though it will require time."

"Time which we don't have." Regina frowned, her manicured nails tapping against her arm. "Henry could be in serious danger!"

Emma didn't think so. Yes, Henry was definitely going to a land that they knew nothing about, but if Greg and Tamara wanted to kill him, then he would be dead. Which meant that his presence on the island served another purpose. Whoever they were taking him to, they needed him alive.

Not to mention that Henry had seemed off for the past few days. Emma caught him stocking up on water bottles and snacks which he thought he was sneakily hiding from her. It was almost as if he knew-

"Where's Henry's Book?" Emma turned to Regina. "I think there may be a clue in there about his disappearance."

"His room probably." Regina stroked her chin, regarding Emma evenly. "Do you really think that it would tell us something?"

"It's worth a shot." Emma nodded. "Can you summon it?"

In response, the older woman snapped her fingers, the familiar Book appearing in her arms. She lay it down on the table, but before she could open it, a gust of wind blew through the diner, flipping the pages until it came to rest on a brand new story.

 _Tales from Neverland._

"Woah." David breathed. "You were right."

" _The boy knew what he had to do, even if it meant upsetting his entire family..._ " Emma closed her eyes, a litany of curses falling from her lips as she read the first sentence of the new chapter.

"You mean he went willingly?" Regina shrieked, and Emma couldn't blame her. Out of all the things Henry could have inherited, why did he have to get the let's-rush-into-danger-without-a-plan gene from her parents?

" _Henry had a job to do, and someone to find."_ David continued reading. " _After three centuries, Killian Jones was finally going to come home._ " The man looked up, confusion on his face. "Who's Killian Jones?"

Unbidden, a flash of blue and a cheeky grin flickered through Emma's memory.

"Did you say Killian Jones?" Sean Herman, also known as Prince Thomas asked, his expression bemused.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Do I know him?" Sean ran shaking fingers through his hair. "I'm descended from him!"

When all eyes turned to the young man, he blushed but went on. "Well, technically I'm descended from his brother, but there's not a soul from Corona who hasn't heard of Killian Jones, our greatest Hero."

"Is he a Prince or something?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A sailor." Emma blurted out suddenly, flushing when she realized she'd said that out loud. She touched her ring, but recoiled immediately when she noticed how hot it was. Was that even normal?

"How'd you know that?" Sean gave her an odd look. "Yeah, he was a Naval Lieutenant who led the Rebellion of the Three Seas which put my family in power. He was promoted to Admiral not long after, and even given a Duchy for his actions. His brother's son married the Crown Princess, and I'm their direct descendant."

"Wait, but that was years ago!" David protested.

"Three centuries." Sean nodded, swallowing roughly. "He was the youngest Admiral ever, and a skilled sailor, but a few days after his thirtieth birthday, he just vanished with his ship...no crew...no nothing. We never saw him again."

"Because he was on Neverland." Regina gasped. "No one ages on Neverland, and the Book makes it sound like he's still alive. Henry...I don't what he was thinking, but he clearly wants to save this man, which is why he didn't fight."

"But why?" Emma couldn't help but feel like she'd heard that name before. Killian Jones. It sounded so familiar!

"Wait!" Sean exclaimed, his light blue eyes alight with excitement. This time, the face of another man, one who had sandy curls, a serious disposition, and Sean's eyes floated in front of her, along with a name: Liam.

She was going insane. There was no other explanation.

"Killian Jones had a pretty famous moniker when he rebelled against the Crown." Sean grinned, pausing for suspense. " _Hook_."

"As in Captain Hook?" Emma groaned. "So he _is_ real?"

"Everyone involved in the rebellion had code names." Sean explained excitedly. "His was Hook, but no one knows why. After the rebellion ended, he rejoined the Navy, but refused to be called by his proper title of Admiral. Pretty much everyone knew him as Captain Hook." The man laughed uproariously. "I can't believe I didn't connect the dots sooner!"

"So Henry was right." David smiled sadly. "Captain Hook was a Hero."

"He still is if the Book is any indication." Regina groused. "But that doesn't explain why Henry let himself be taken! Why is Captain Hook so important to him?"

No one had an answer, least of all Emma, who was still confused about the images she had seen. They seemed so real, but how could they have been?

" _His name is going to be Eugene._ " The image and voice of a pretty auburn haired woman flashed across her eyes. " _Eugene Liam Jones, after my father and his father."_

" _Fitzherbert."_ The same lilting voice that she'd heard before floated over her. " _I can't let anything happen to you two. I'm about to become the most wanted man in Corona, Evelyn. Give him your maiden name...to protect him."_

 _"He's going to be so loved._ " Wait...was that her who had said those words? What the hell was going on? What exactly was she seeing? " _Uncle Killian and Auntie Emma will go to the end of the world for him."_

Okay seriously, what was this? A vision of some sort? She definitely had never referred to herself as "Auntie Emma" before, and there was no way that the Killian she was thinking of was the same one Henry had gone off to rescue!

Right?

"Jones' nephew," Emma started before she could stop herself. "What was his name?"

Sean frowned, appearing to be in thought. "Eugene." He said after a few moments. "Eugene Fitzherbert-Jones, but he was more commonly known as the notorious outlaw, Flynn Rider."

"Oh my god." Emma sat down in a chair roughly, clutching her head.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder in concern. "What's wrong?"

But Emma didn't answer, her eyes riveted on the Book. The ring around her neck heated, but she didn't pay it heed, concentrating on her son's story instead. Another gust of wind flipped the pages, coming to a stop at a story which nearly had her breathless.

 _The Tale of the Savior and the Sailor: Emma Swan and Killian Jones_

She touched the beautiful calligraphy with trembling fingers, brushing over "Killian Jones" with the utmost tenderness.

All of a sudden, a picture popped up, one of herself, though she was distinctly younger, maybe sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing a modest peasant's dress, and was kneeling on the ground, her hands entwined within the dark hair of a young man she was with. A man who had Henry's eyes (or was it the other way around), and who was looking at her like she had just changed his whole world.

" _And in that moment, both of them knew that nothing would ever be the same again._ " Emma read with a muted sob. She flipped through the pages, her eyes devouring the pictures and words as memories of a past life suddenly flooded her mind.

 _"Shouldn't that be my line?"_

 _" Marry me?"_

 _"I love you!"_

 _"EMMA!"_

It was real...it was all real! How could she have possibly forgotten him?

"Killian!" Emma breathed, closing her eyes with agony. "My love..."

The diner shook as a small wave of pure magic emanated from Emma, who sat there, looking utterly stricken.

"Emma!" David cried out, patting his daughter's face. "Honey! What happened? Was that you?"

Emma stood slowly, leaning on her father for comfort. She glanced down at the Book, the face of a determined Killian staring back at her.

 _And as the man listened to the former Fairy, he knew what he had to do. He would wait for however long it took if it meant that he could see his True Love again. With her face in his mind, he let the magic of the spell overtake him, knowing when he opened his eyes again, all would be well._

"I remember!" She choked, her chest heaving. "I remember everything!"

"What-"

"Killian Jones." She licked her dry lips, a euphoric smile crossing her face. "Gods! Henry knew...of course he knew! That's why he let himself be taken!"

"You're not making any sense Emma." Mary Margaret and David exchanged worried looks, but their daughter ignored them all, her eyes alight with joy.

"Killian Jones is Henry's father! He's my husband!"

She looked straight at her parents, who were staring at her with gaping jaws. She stood taller, the familiar persona of Pirate Queen overtaking her body. Her eyes sharpened as she glanced around the diner coolly. She was Emma Jones, a wife and mother who had both her husband and child taken from her for reasons out of her hands.

"And I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring them back."

Second star to the right, and straight on til morning.

Neverland had better watch out, because Emma Jones was a woman on a mission. Those who had dared take her family from her would rue the day they crossed the Jones Family.

 _Thus, the journey began. True Love couldn't be stopped, as a few unfortunate people were about to learn._


	2. Chapter 2

_My thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! I've had this idea for a while so it's quite enjoyable to write!_

* * *

 **True Love's path might have been a winding road, but our Heroine knew that it would lead her to the right destination.**

"Your husband?" David cried out incredulously, his sentiments echoed by everyone around them. Emma couldn't blame them. Why would anyone believe that she'd married someone from three centuries ago? "Emma...what do you mean?"

She smiled softly, all of the diner's attention focused on her. "When I was sixteen, I fell through a portal." She revealed, the gasps around her spurring her on. "I had just run away from my last foster home where my situation wasn't exactly ideal. I remember thinking that I just wanted to go somewhere I could call _home_ , and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in an unfamiliar place where everyone looked like they were part of a historical reenactment program."

"So you wished yourself to our Realm?" Regina raised a skeptical brow.

"I guess I did." Emma concurred. "At first, I thought I was going crazy, but then I just kind of went with the flow. I fell back to my old habits and stole for a living, but then I discovered I was actually a pretty good seamstress. After a few months, I'd established myself in Corona." She gave Sean a benevolent smile, her breath hitching when she realized just how much he looked like Liam.

"And a month before my seventeenth birthday, I met him." She sighed, memories of her former life coming back to her. "Killian Jones. He was eighteen at the time, but by our next meeting he had just turned nineteen. I crashed into him after running after a little boy who had stolen my money bag. After that, we kept meeting coincidentally." She laughed, her features joyous. "Well, he later admitted that he would poke holes into his uniform so that he had an excuse to meet me."

Despite the absurdity of the situation, Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel nothing but happiness for her little girl. Emma's face was the picture of content.

She'd never met Killian Jones, but if he was able to make her daughter happy, then he was the man for her. She would also make it a point to apologize to Emma for trying to push her towards Neal. She thought that perhaps he could help mend Emma's heart, despite the fact that he was the one who had broken it.

But now she knew better. Emma's heart belonged to Killian Jones, and that wouldn't change no matter how much time had passed between them.

"He, being the most proper gentleman I'd ever met, asked permission to start courting me." Emma's fingers ghosted over her lips, remembering the first time they had kissed. He'd been so shy, that she had to take control. It was awkward, and clumsy, and _perfect._ "About eight months later, he asked me to marry him, which I did." That had been a bittersweet moment, seeing as how Liam's death was a constant shadow that loomed over them.

She turned to Sean, who was listening with open fascination. This was his family history as much as it was hers. "Your grandfather...Liam, he had just died. Killian was furious and absolutely broken, but we married anyway, because that's what Liam would have wanted. Evelyn, Liam's wife, was pregnant with Eugene at the time." Her eyes misted at the nephew she had never been able to meet.

"You're like my aunt then." Sean barked out a laugh, "With a few greats attached. Oh my god! _Henry_ is my _cousin_!"

Emma snickered while nodding, thinking how much Henry would get a kick out of this odd family tree. She looked over at her parents, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Your grandson was conceived before you were even a twinkle in your great-great-great-great-great grandparents eyes."

"Please don't remind me. Time travel is absolutely mind boggling." David shuddered. "It's bad enough that we missed your wedding. I don't need to hear anymore about your... _other_ activities."

She smiled lightly, sobering as her story came to an end.

"But then Killian and the crew mutinied shortly after. The King was growing erratic. His actions were hurting the innocent citizens of Corona. Killian was never one to sit back in the face of injustice, and he organized a rebellion." Emma swallowed, remembering how powerful he had looked as he asked his crew members if they were with him, or against him. Not a single one had stayed with the Crown. "Only a month later, I was taken from him via another portal. My memories were gone too, and all that I had left of Killian was Henry, and this ring." She pulled it from its chain, placing a soft kiss on the sapphire stone. Emma swore that it pulsed in her fingers.

A thought took root in her mind. She'd heard time and again how powerful she was supposed to be, but had never truly explored the depths of her abilities. However, she did know that her magic was based on emotion. And there was no emotion stronger than that of love.

"If I can wish myself to another Realm, then maybe I can do it again." Emma stated determinedly. She didn't see the proud looks from her parents, or the scowl on the Dark One's face. All she could focus on was Killian and Henry, and what it would be like to have them in her arms once more.

She closed her eyes, letting her love for her two men pour out. She thought of how Killian always smelled of the sea, and how he stuck his tongue out when he was deep in thought, and how his lips felt against every part of her body, and how his crooked smile could set her heart beating faster than the flap of a hummingbird's wings. She thought of Henry and how he had been the one to bring her to her to her real family, how he had never given up on her or his beliefs, how he had always known who his father was.

Most of all, she thought of how Henry was the product of the love that she and Killian shared.

As if guided by another force, Emma took her ring and placed it on her left hand, reveling in its smooth slide down her ring finger. She stared down at it, taking pride in how right it looked there, as if it were made just for her.

Suddenly, the ring glowed, startling her, and the diner's patrons. She let out a little cry when the ring heated up, just like it had a little while ago. But this time, a swirl of magic gathered around Emma, concentrated on the ring.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret yelled, gritting her teeth as a wave of magic swept through the diner.

But no one could answer her, because in the next moment, a bright bolt of magic shot out from the ring, expanding and growing until it turned into something very recognizable.

"Is that a portal?" David asked with a fair amount of disbelief, chancing a glance at Emma. His daughter's attention was focused on her hand however, awe written all over her face.

"Looks like the Savior's come through again." Regina's tone was sarcastic, but even she couldn't hide the slight wonder at Emma's actions.

"What are we waiting for?" Emma let out a burst of laughter, amazed that it had actually worked.

Regina sighed, and waved her hand. A few backpacks appeared, filled with supplies that they might need. It seemed that Henry had learned preparedness from his other mother.

"Are you coming?" The former Queen eyed Rumplestiltskin, who sneered at them.

"Why should I?" The imp asked, oblivious of the dirty looks he received. "Henry means nothing to me anymore. He's not even Bae's son!" By his side, Belle shifted uncomfortably, not sure what she could say in this situation.

Emma resolutely ignored the man and turned to her parents and Regina. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to put yourselves in danger."

"But we do." David cupped his daughter's face. "Henry is our grandson, and we can't let you face Neverland by yourself. We left you once Emma, and it tore us apart. We can't let that happen again."

"Plus, I really would like to meet my son-in-law properly, before you guys hole yourselves away to make up for lost time.." Mary Margaret tried to stifle a grin, failing horribly.

David sputtered, and Emma's cheeks darkened, just the idea of having Killian again sending a tingle down her spine.

"Henry is my son too." Regina glowered at her. "I deserve to be there when we rescue him...and your _husband_."

Emma swallowed, a rush of affection washing over her at their declarations... even Regina's. She nodded, a determined glint entering her eyes.

"Alright." She picked up Henry's book and popped it in her backpack. Killian would get a kick out of reading their story, and she too wanted to see how their little adventure would be captured.

She faced the portal, its magic resonating with her on a level she didn't quite understand. All she knew was that her two True Loves would be waiting for her on the other side. "Let's go!"

Without further ado, the four of them jumped into the swirling vortex of energy, never once looking back.

 _It was all coming together slowly. Soon, the Savior would receive the Happy Ending she deserved._

* * *

 **Every story's Hero needed strong allies, and this young Hero drew people to him like a magnet.**

In hindsight, maybe Henry hadn't thought this through as much as he should have.

He landed on the damp ground with a thud, wincing when he felt pain shoot up through his back.

He glanced at Greg and Tamara through narrowed eyes, watching as they fiddled with some sort device.

"Damn it!" Greg snarled, throwing the device on the ground. "It's useless!"

"The Home Office should know that we're here." Tamara stated, as if mostly just to reassure herself. "They'll find us and know what to do with him." She jerked a thumb at Henry, who gave her his best glare.

"Magic." She scoffed, rubbing her arms as a sudden gust of chilly wind blew through the land. "It's disgusting!"

"Disgusting?" Henry spoke quietly, his face deliberately blank. _He_ was born from the rarest magic of all, and he definitely wasn't disgusting. "Is that what you think?"

"It's unnatural." Greg affirmed, his eyes dark. "And our employers agree with us."

"Do they?" Henry scoffed. "This is _Neverland_. A place built off of magic. Whoever your employers are, I'm not sure they have the same agenda you do."

His two kidnappers exchanged uneasy glances. Henry looked around for something sharp, wanting to cut through the bindings that held his hands together.

He scooted over to a pointy looking twig, trying to grab hold of it surreptitiously while Greg and Tamara argued about something or another. When the stick was finally in his hands, he tried to make it cut through the duct tape, but ended up giving himself splinters instead.

 _Why doesn't school prepare us for these scenarios?_ The boy thought viciously, gingerly flexing his fingers. Yep. Definitely splinters. What he needed to do was stall until he could think of another escape plan. His father was on this infernal island, and he was going to find him, one way or another.

"I'm hungry." Henry put on his best pout, making his tone as annoying as he possibly could.

"You just ate three hours ago!" Tamara glared at him. "I saw you!"

Henry decided not to comment on the fact that he had been stalked and not noticed it, or how creepy it was for a grown woman to watch a little kid eat.

"I'm a growing boy." He grinned, trying to wink at them. "I need all the food I can get."

"Just like your damned father." Tamara spat. "Neal eats like a pig too. Or...he ate like one." She and Greg exchanged cruel laughs.

At that, Henry sobered, a sneer crossing his face. "That man is not my dad!" He wouldn't let anyone insult Killian Jones...especially not the ghost of Neal Cassidy.

"Sure he isn't." Tamara raised a brow at him. "If that's what helps you cope, then I'll let you have it."

All of a sudden, Henry felt a light touch on his hand from the shrubbery behind him. He jumped, not knowing what sorts of creepy crawlies might be lurking in this foreign jungle. But the touch came again, and it felt distinctly human. Making sure that the two adults were occupied, Henry glanced over his shoulder, only to be met with two warm brown eyes staring back at him, glinting with mischief.

The woman they belonged to held a hand to her mouth, shaking her head. Two braids framed her tan face, and Henry thought she looked an awful lot like a Native American. Her clothing was light brown, making it easy for her to blend in with the landscape. Coupled with the waning sun, she was pretty much invisible.

His eyes widened in sudden realization as he mouthed a name to her in delight. The woman nodded, her braids bouncing up and down.

From the distance, Henry heard hoots and hollers, smoke rising through the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Greg demanded, his voice tinged with fear.

"Lost Boys probably." Henry grinned. If Pan was a villain, then that meant that his Lost Boys were as well.

Before either of his captors could say anything, Henry felt his head being forced down, as wind whistled in his ear. When he looked up, he saw two needle like things sticking out of Greg and Tamara's neck, with the woman standing beside him, a blow gun in her hands. She plucked a knife from her satchel and quickly cut his bindings, allowing him to finally stand up and stretch his legs.

"Thanks!" Henry said brightly, making sure to keep his voice low. "I'm Henry! And you must be Tiger Lily!" He stuck out his hand, his grin widening when she shook it enthusiastically.

"Welcome to Neverland, Henry." Tiger Lily ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry that I can't offer you a tour, but I'm afraid that we'll have to run."

Henry didn't need telling twice. He grabbed his backpack and followed the woman as fast as he could, unmindful of how winded he was feeling.

Together, they vaulted over small streams and mossy logs, running past scenery that Henry would have thought to be beautiful under other circumstances. The cries of the Lost Boys were growing faint, but that didn't mean the danger was over.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Tiger Lily came to a stop in front of a small cave, covered by a moss curtain. She murmured something in a language that he didn't understand. To his surprise, someone peaked out from behind it, letting him see only a flash of blonde hair.

Tiger Lily gave him a reassuring smile, and pushed him through the curtain. He found himself staring at a small woman with green eyes, who sported a messy bun of dirty blonde hair. She wore dark green clothing, clearly homemade, that looked like they'd been through better times. But like Tiger Lily, she had a smile on her face that put him at ease.

"This is Henry." Tiger Lily murmured.

"I know." The other woman smirked. "My name's Tinkerbell, but you can call me Tink!"

And for the first time since this crazy idea popped into his head, Henry finally felt like he'd made the right decision.

 _His journey was just beginning, and he would not rest until he accomplished what he'd set out to do._

* * *

 **Faith could be shaken, but never shattered.**

"Do you know where my dad is?" Henry asked the two ex-Fairies as the three of them huddled around a fire. Night had fallen quickly on Neverland. It was an odd place, Henry thought. It changed moods quicker than a teenager, but he supposed that made sense considering who and what Peter Pan was.

Tiger Lily's lips quirked up, suddenly remembering another similar conversation she had all those years ago.

" _Do you know where my wife is?"_

If one added two decades, twelve inches, a fair bit of facial hair, more muscle tone, and an accent, Tiger Lily would have thought that Killian Jones was sitting with her once again.

"We do." Tinkerbell spoke, a wry smile crossing her face. "But we can't get you there till morning."

"Oh." Henry looked down, slightly disappointed. He knew that his dad was safe, but he'd waited so long for this moment that he couldn't help but feel impatient.

"Your father loves your mother very much." Tiger Lily cast a small twig into the fire. "At first, I was skeptical of his proclamation. When I was a Fairy, even though I was supposed to protect human kind, I didn't like them all that much. All I'd seen was human greed and arrogance. Even the "love" I witnessed never truly felt pure." She gave him a rueful look. "So I did not think it was possible for a mere mortal to feel as he did towards your mother."

Henry listened with wide eyes. He hadn't seen this in his Book before!

"But I was given a vision of the future. A vision of a beautiful woman who would become the Savior, and the two men by her side." She pointed at Henry. "You of course, being one of them. That's when I knew what I must do. I didn't have to place Killian under a spell. In fact, I didn't even think I could, seeing as how I don't have my wings."

"Magic works in mysterious ways." Henry stroked his chin, not seeing the grins that the women exchanged.

"Indeed." Tiger Lily nodded. "However, I found a way through one of my closest allies, and with the help of a few mermaids, your father is enjoying a deep slumber that he will soon wake from."

A jolt shot up through the boy's spine at the very thought of seeing his father in real life. Words and pictures were all well and good, but nothing would compare to being right next to the man that Henry had considered his greatest Hero (besides his mom).

He wondered if his father would like him. Yes, the man loved his mother more than anything, but they hadn't exactly planned for a child with all the craziness that was going on. Did he even want kids?

The boy's face fell. Had he been too naive in thinking that once his parents were reunited, they could be a happy family? What if his dad was disappointed in him? Tears rose to his eyes unbidden, which he wiped away furiously. Even if his dad didn't want him, he still wanted his mom to be happy. But where did that leave him?

"Oh Henry..." Tink scooted closer to him, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at me." Henry slowly lifted his head up, knowing that he probably wasn't in the best of mindsets.

"I know what you're thinking, little lad." The Fairy took a breath. "And I want to assure you that your father is going to be thrilled that he has a son."

"How do you know?" The boy whispered, his breath hitching. "He was so young when he lost mom. After that, he fought a five year long war which he never really recovered from and spent five more years trying to find mom! Is he ready to know that he's a father to an eleven-year-old?"

"No one's ever ready to be a parent, Henry. Think of your own mother, or your grandparents." Tink stated frankly. "You just...fall into the role. I don't know much about Killian Jones, but I've been around the Kingdoms, I've heard the stories, and I've seen proof of how devoted he is to his love. If this man can wait for three hundred years to be with your mother again, then what do you think he will do for the son that he helped create with that very same love?"

"I made the mistake of underestimating him when I first met him." Tiger Lily added gently. "He may be rough, or a little awkward, but he's your father, and he's going to love you even more than he loves your mother."

Henry sat there, staring at the flames morosely. He felt a bit better, but the familiar feeling of 'not being enough' crept up on him. While he loved both his mother's dearly, and knew that they loved him as well, he'd still been hurt by them, even if they thought they were acting in his best interest. He didn't think he could take being rejected by a man he had come to admire so wholeheartedly.

The Fairies left him alone after a little bit, which he appreciated. It hit him that even though he didn't know Killian Jones at all, he loved him in a way that went far beyond hero-worship. Was it foolishness to care for someone that he had never met?

Parents did it all the time with their unborn children, but this was the sort of the reverse of that.

Henry lay down on the warm ground, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt tears drip from his closed eyelids once more, but this time, let them fall. He cried for all the time that had been lost between his parents, he cried for the father he had never known, for the mother who had lost so much.

As he felt a scratchy blanket being placed over his shivering body, his tears finally came to a halt. He couldn't afford to be weak, to falter in his resolve. He'd come to Neverland find his father, and he was going to do it.

His parents deserved a second chance, and it was up to him to give it to them. Both his parents were Heroes, and if he wanted to call himself the son of Killian Jones, then it was high time that he started to act like it.

Feeling sorry for himself was not going to get him anywhere.

Little did Henry know that self-doubt and thoughts of inadequacy plagued the father he was trying to emulate. Killian Jones was the master of self-loathing, and it appeared that Henry had inherited the trait as well.

If only Henry could see how unfounded his fears were, then perhaps the lad would have a bit more confidence in himself. The love he had for Liam drove Killian to become the Hero that a Kingdom adored. The love he had for Emma brought him to Neverland. And the second that Killian saw Henry, the man would know that he would go to the end of the world, or time, for that child.

 _Love was the power behind all of Killian Jones' actions, and Henry Mills was more like his father than he realized._

* * *

 **Beloved non-human characters lent comfort and protection to the Heroes of every Tale. Rapunzel had Pascal. Ariel had Flounder. Jasmine had Rajah. Pinocchio had Jiminy Cricket. Mulan had Mushu. Snow White had birds. Cinderella had mice. Belle had talking cutlery.**

 **But this story...this story had a Ship.**

Falling through a portal was just as jarring as Emma remembered it to be. It felt like you were being sucked through a straw, every inch of you compressing.

She didn't know where this portal would be taking them. Straight to Killian? Into the hands of their enemy? To Henry? It didn't matter either. Whatever situation they found themselves in, they would find a way out.

It was amazing what having her memories back did to Emma's optimism levels. Perhaps that was the true purpose of love...it gave you hope.

 _Thud._

"Mother fu-" Emma barely managed to dodge out of the way before her father fell out of the portal, almost crushing her. She looked around, a sigh of relief escaping her when she saw that Regina and her mother were sprawled out nearby, both of them clutching their heads with painful grimaces.

"That landing was harder than I expected." She commented lightly, trying to gain her bearings. Her vision was blurry thanks to hitting her head on the hard ground, but she was able to make out some sort of cloth hanging far above them.

Ropes criss-crossed overhead as well, forming a pattern that was oddly familiar to Emma.

Her eyes widened suddenly, realization dawning upon her.

That wasn't cloth, it was a sail! A massive white sail that she could identify in a heartbeat.

"Are we on a boat?" David asked, getting to his feet unsteadily. He immediately walked over to his wife, helping her up before offering a hand to Regina.

"Ship." Emma muttered defensively, trying to calm her beating heart. She felt her throat close as she swallowed, her fingers trembling slightly. She all but sprinted to the side of the ship, a cry of joy leaving her when she saw the familiar yellow paint that she was well acquainted with.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret came over to her, a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"This is our ship!" Emma exclaimed, eyes brimming with happiness. "This is the _Jolly Roger!"_ She ran her hand over a wooden rail, the same one she had been holding onto before she was forced into the portal.

"This is a Pirate ship?" David looked around, with a raised brow. "I was expecting something...darker."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't believe everything you see in Pirates of the Caribbean." Though...now that she thought about it, Killian's favorite disguise when they were on the run was a Blacksmith, and her surname _was_ Swan (but with one N)...

"Killian adored this ship." Emma patted the Enchanted wood fondly. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the wood felt warm under her hand, almost like it was giving her a handshake. "He didn't want to a change a thing about it, especially because it was his way of honoring Liam. Plus, Sean told us that he went back to Navy after the Rebellion. The ship obviously went with him."

"There's magic protecting it." Regina said slowly. "But it's unlike anything I've ever felt before."

Emma frowned, taking note of their surroundings for the first time. The sky was dark, she could make out a crimson hue that peeked out through the cover of black clouds. _Red sky at night, sailor's delight_ , Killian had always said. They were on water, since the ship was swaying slightly, but she couldn't see any discernible foliage.

Still, if Killian's ship was here, then they were 99% on Neverland, which was a start. Killian had been notoriously tight lipped when describing his ill-fated mission to the island, so she didn't really know much about this place, aside from a very detailed description of Dreamshade.

Emma tried to sense what Regina did. Her skill in magic was laughable, but there was no denying that she had potential in spades. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the crisp air, trying to calm herself.

The ring on her finger thrummed, sending a pleasant warmth skittering up her body.

There was definitely something magical about the gem. All she knew about it was that Killian's father had given it to his mother as a sign on his undying devotion. Apparently, that same devotion didn't extend to their children however. Just like her, Killian and Liam had been abandoned at a very young age. Though while the intentions of her parents were in her best interest, Killian had portrayed his own parents to be selfish. He clammed up every time the subject was brought up, so she'd stopped asking after a while.

"Finally!" A female voice cried out from below them, startling the quartet. "I was thinking that you'd never come!"

They ran to the side of the ship, and promptly found themselves staring down at two humanoid figures in the water below who were illuminated by an ethereal glow.

" _Mermaids_?" Regina hissed in exasperation. "Seriously?"

Sure enough, Emma could make out the distinct tails that the creatures carried. The appendages swayed in the water, rocked by the gentle waves around them.

"Hi!" One of the mermaids chirped, waving enthusiastically at them. "I'm Oceana!"

"And I'm Atlanta!" The other beamed.

"And we're here to help you!" The exclaimed in unison, oblivious or uncaring of the looks they got in return.

"Huh?" Emma coughed, blinking a few times. From the stories she remembered about mermaids, they were always portrayed more as sirens, beautiful creatures who lured unsuspecting sailors into their arms, and then drowned them. These mermaids seemed rather friendly however, and that set Emma on edge.

"Your husband...Killian Jones?" Oceana giggled. "We helped hide him and the ship!"

"What?" Emma exhaled, having not expected that at all. Hope rose within her. Maybe this ordeal would be over faster than they thought!

"We were just following orders!" Atlanta slapped her tail against the water. "We were told that you would come for him, but no one expected that it would take three centuries!"

While she was suitably confused, it still made her breathe a sigh of relief to know that Killian was safe.

"So can you help us find him?" She asked, only to have her heart sink when they shook their heads, massive smirks on their faces.

"That's not part of our instructions! Besides, our other friends will get to him first. And if our spies are right, then your boy is with them right now!"

"Henry?" Regina breathed, Emma mirroring her joyous expression without thought. "He's safe?"

"Oh yes." Oceana nodded. "He had help escaping from those vile humans. Unfortunately, Pan wasn't in a benevolent mood when it came to their safety. One of our sisters found their bodies floating in our Lagoon. The sharks made a nice meal of them."

They flinched in unison. Despite the fact that Greg and Tamara were two people that Emma wouldn't have minded killing with her bare hands, she wouldn't wish what ever it was Pan had done to them either.

"Can Pan sense us?" David asked, looking around with trepidation.

"Not here." Oceana smiled reassuringly. "Mermaids were around on Neverland for much longer than Pan ever was. We have ways of cloaking our presence from him, or the Lost Boys should we wish. That's how the Captain has never been found, just like this ship. It's been frozen in time. But your son...Pan knows all about him. Luckily, Pan needs him alive, so he won't do anything until he's sure he can win."

The words were meant to assuage their fears, but it had the opposite effect. When would Pan attack Henry, and who was the boy with?

Just as Emma opened her mouth to ask these questions, the mermaids gave a cheeky grin and vanished below the water.

"Those...slimy _fish_!" Regina snarled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "So now what are we supposed to do?"

"Rest." Emma said, letting out a harsh exhale. She too was annoyed by the mermaids' vague placation. Okay...Henry was safe, for the time being at least, and assuming she had interpreted correctly, it would be him who would find Killian. That would be...interesting to say the least, and she hoped she could be there to witness it (and tell Killian that they had a son).

"We have a long day ahead."

Which was true, but Emma also wanted some time to explore her beloved ship, to see what changes Killian had made, if any.

As if sensing her intention, the latch that led to all the cabins clicked open, startling everyone but Emma. She thanked the ship silently, receiving a creak of the wood in return. The _Jolly_ was somewhat sentient, which had scared her at first. But the more time she spent on it, the more she had come to adore it...and it seemed like the ship hadn't forgotten her.

Without further ado, she scurried down below deck and threw open the doors to the Captain's cabin, barely aware that her parents had followed her.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she smelled the familiar scent of _him._ Just like the ocean, a heady mix of salt and musk enveloped her senses, and for a moment, it was almost like she was in Killian's arms her feet, the ship creaked again, and she knew that the _Jolly_ was welcoming her home once more.

Her feet moved on their own accord towards the neatly made bed, the sheets starched and crisp, just how Killian liked it. You could take the boy out of the Navy, but you couldn't take the Navy out of the boy. Her Lieutenant...her Captain...he always had a thing for neatness, and that hadn't changed in the years they'd been apart.

Emma took in the sparsely decorated cabin, which looked the same as it had the last time she'd been here. In fact, she could still see the scuff marks of when they'd tried to move the bookcase, or the slight indent of the wood from where they'd nailed a painting to the wall. It had been her who had suggested to add a bit of color to the room, such as the illustration of the sea which hung above their bed.

Her fingers lightly brushed against the wood of the lone table in the room, one that Liam had procured in Agrabah so many years ago. There were so many memories that she'd had around this table with her family.

Liam getting drunk off his boots and serenading Evelyn in a horrible rendition of a popular sea shanty.

Killian puking on her dress when he'd become intimately acquainted with rum for the first time, then vowing never to touch the stuff again.

Evelyn lulling them all to sleep with her enchanting voice, the heat of the balmy summer night and the gentle rocking of the waves allowing them to drift towards Morpheus with ease.

And of course, there were more than a few times when she'd been pressed against the table, her fingers digging into the wood while Killian took her hard and fast, whispering gasped benedictions into her ear.

A sudden wave of nausea swept over her as she collapsed into a chair. Oh Gods! How could she have forgotten such a thing! She'd been unfaithful to him! Regardless of the fact that she didn't have her memories...she had slept with other men.

Yes, they were meaningless encounters, and frankly, she hardly remembered if she and Neal had even done the deed considering they'd known each other for all of two months before she was put in jail. But now that she knew the truth about who she really was, it made her sick to even think about it.

Behind her, Mary Margaret and David examined the cabin, trying to discern the personality of their daughter's husband. It still was weird to think that Emma had been married long before they had even met, or that she was married at all! But time travel was just a tad complicated, and its implications even more so.

Mary Margaret gasped as she caught sight of something on the ornate dresser, her eyes widening when she saw just what it was.

With trembling fingers, the woman reached out, holding up a large piece of yellowed parchment.

"Is that-" David breathed, swallowing heavily. "Is that _Emma_?"

Forever immortalized on that paper was a portrait of their daughter on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. Even though the drawing was done in charcoal, somehow David could see how the sun sparkled on the ocean behind her. He could see the way her dress moved in the light wind, golden tresses dancing in abandon. He could see the way her green orbs twinkled in mirth as she smiled widely, no doubt at the man who had drawn this picture.

She was beautiful. Glorious. And completely in love.

"There's a letter on the back." Mary Margaret whispered, turning the thick paper over so they could read it together. It was written in elegant penmanship, a relic of days past.

 _My dearest Emma,_

 _Out of the two of us, you were always the better artist. However, lonely days a sea mean that I must find a hobby, and I believe that over the past seven years, I've grown quite good at drawing. Eugene loves this one. He thinks that his Auntie Emma is the most beautiful woman in all the Realms, and I am inclined to agree with our nephew. Everyone forgot you, love. Even Evie. Eugene is the only one who knows the true depth of my pain in losing you, and he is naught but a child. I've raised him for the past three years. Evie succumbed to illness shortly after Eugene's birth, and her relatives were growing too old to care for the lad. I brought him on the ship at the tail end of the Rebellion. Gods Emma! I raised a child on a Pirate Ship!_

 _But now Evie's gone, Liam's gone, and so are you. Eugene is the only thing that halts my descent into a dark abyss._

 _I know not when, or if you will ever see this. But know this. I will never stop fighting for you. My love for you has not waned, but grown even deeper. There's not a day that has gone by that I have not thought of you. The war is over. We won. But I still lost. Everything is meaningless without you, my love. The world has less color, food has less flavor, and time ticks by all too slowly._

 _I've made the rank of Admiral, and it pains me everyday to wear this damned uniform knowing that Liam should have been the one that it adorned. Frederic is a good King, and we made the right decision, but I cannot in good conscience call myself an Admiral. I will forever be a Captain._ Your _Captain. Your Hook. The King gave me a Duchy, Swan! I'm a bloody Duke! The Duke of Riverbend, to be more precise, which makes you my Duchess. I have a title, more land than I care for, and a secure future...but everything is meaningless without you._

 _I've written hundreds of these letters, Swan, but this seems to be the one that I'll keep forevermore. One day, I wish to give it to you, along with the drawing. Perhaps you can show me the more difficult intricacies of artistry. I still have not managed to master the art of shading._

 _How I yearn for you, long for you to be by my side once more. You would be five and twenty if you were here. I've counted the days and done the maths. We could be a family once more: me, you and our Eugene. He prefers to be called Flynn Rider, after that damnable book that you loved so much._ The Tales of Flynnigan Rider _. I read it to him every night. He reminds me so much of you, my love...and of Liam. He takes after Evie in looks however. Dark hair, dark eyes...he's a Jones by personality and a Fitzherbert in every other department._

 _I love you more than the moon loves the tides. More than the sun loves the sky. More than a Pirate loves gold. More than all the water in the Seven Seas. You always said that I had a way with words, but when it comes to my feelings towards you, words seem to fail me. You are my heart, Emma. My wife, my best friend, my other half._

 _I swear on all the Gods that I will find you, or perhaps you will find me, as is your nature. You never cease to amaze me, my dear. And somehow, I feel more optimistic about seeing you again than from when I began this letter. Wait for me, because I will wait for you, no matter how much time passes. Every day without your smile leaves me bereft of happiness, but I only have to close my eyes to see your face again._

 _Eternally yours,_

 _Killian_

David let out a shuddering breath, his eyes feeling oddly damp. He didn't have to look over at his wife to know she was sobbing. He could hear it loud and clear. No man would ever be good enough for his daughter. But Killian Jones...he came damn close.

He'd been carrying out the Charming Family Motto three centuries before it was even created, and that was something that even he could not find fault with.

David heard a soft cry from behind him, causing him to turn around. They hadn't even heard Emma sneak up to them, but she'd clearly seen the letter. Her nose was red, as were her eyes, her petite frame trembling.

Mary Margaret immediately engulfed their little girl in a crushing embrace, the two women letting out tears of anguish. David joined them, wrapping his arms around his True Loves, trying to ease away the pain that they all felt for the love that had been lost between Emma and her husband.

When David finally met Killian Jones, he decided that he would forego the "overprotective dad" speech that he had planned out. It was clear that there was no person in the universe who was better suited for his daughter than the man who had written this letter. Someone who was willing to fight for a love that may have no happy ending was alright in his book. ( _Alright_ meaning _perfect_ ).

And as David tucked his daughter into bed for the first time in nearly thirty years, he vowed to thank Jones for allowing him to glimpse Emma's past. She'd been happy, even if it was just for a few years. She'd known what True Love felt like, had let her walls down long enough for someone to win her heart.

For that, David would forever be in Jones' debt.

All the while, the _Jolly Roger_ documented the happenings that occurred aboard, the wood warming in joy at the thought of being reunited with her Captain and newest First Mate.

 _In Killian Jones, David would find the brother he had always envisioned. In David, Killian would find the brother he had spent so long avenging. And in both of them, Storybrooke would find the greatest bromance to have ever existed._

* * *

 **A Hero's worth came not from his strength, but from his heart. And this young Hero had the truest and purest heart of them all.**

Henry woke long before dawn broke, far too keyed up to sleep for any longer than absolutely necessary.

Today was the day. After years of reading about him, today was the day Henry was going to meet his dad.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't completely terrified. Despite what the Fairies had said, he still didn't know what his father was going to think of him.

Until the two Fairies woke, Henry stared up at the dark ceiling of the cave, going through every possible scenario he could think of once the women took him to his dad.

The biggest question that Henry had regarded how to wake Killian up. Obviously, True Love's Kiss had to be enacted, but did that mean he had to wait until his mom found them?

It was obvious that Pan knew what was going on. He'd sent the Lost Boys to Greg and Tamara only five minutes after they'd landed. Even if there was some magical protection around his dad, Henry knew it wouldn't last long once he got to his dad's resting place. Pan wanted him for a reason, and he couldn't risk getting caught while his dad was still sleeping.

"You're up awfully early."

Henry sat up, only to find himself face to face with Tink, who gave him a knowing smirk.

"Couldn't sleep." The boy admitted, wiping the grit from his eyes. He glanced over at Tiger Lily, who was still dozing comfortably.

"I don't blame you." Tink sighed. "But don't wear yourself out."

"I'm definitely going to crash after all this is over," Henry let out a breath. "But until I find my dad, I don't think I can bring myself to properly rest."

"Jones is lucky to have such a dedicated son." Tink leaned over and patted his hand. "You don't have to carry such worry in your heart, Henry. Everything's going to be fine."

"But is it?" Henry snapped, regretting it immediately. He made to apologize, but the former Fairy just smiled at him.

"Yes. It is." She said firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument. "You have an amazing gift Henry. The power of your convictions is far greater than you can ever imagine, and it will be your biggest ally."

Henry didn't understand a word of what that meant, but he nodded anyway. Something about Tinkerbell put him at ease.

"So when do we leave?" He hoped his tone wasn't over eager.

Tink let out a snort. "Soon. Once the sun comes up, we both gain and lose an advantage. Pan and his Lost Boys operate primarily in the dark. They tend to sleep during the day, but Neverland is fickle. Night can fall within just a few hours, and the island is always changing. Luckily, Tiger's been here for ages, and she knows the land pretty well."

"How are we going to get to my dad?" Henry pondered aloud. "I mean, if Pan knows that we're here, then aren't we at a disadvantage?"

"Have faith little one." Tink winked at him. "We have more allies on this land than you may think."

Before Henry could question the woman, he heard Tiger Lily let out a breath, indicating that she was awake. She all but jumped up, remarkably alert for someone who had been snoring a few minutes ago.

"We'll leave in fifteen minutes." The older Fairy yawned, stretching luxuriously. She glanced down at Henry, her lips curling up in happiness as the boy lit up. "Soon child, soon we will find your father."

They packed quickly, moving with efficiency and haste. Henry marveled at how in sync the two Fairies were, and wondered how long they'd known each other. Tinkerbell wasn't in his book, and Tiger Lily was only mentioned in passing, so he didn't know much about them, or Neverland, besides the fact that his Uncle Liam had died here.

As soon as they stepped out of the cave, Henry looked around warily, almost expecting Pan to burst from the sky and try to take him away. Storm clouds covered the vast expanse above. Henry wondered if his mom had got here. Hopefully she had. It would make explaining things to his dad much easier.

"So, what now?" Henry asked.

The two Fairies exchanged mischievous looks. "Just watch!" Tink winked, bowing gallantly to Tiger Lily. "Would you do the honors, sister mine?"

Tiger Lily grinned, her white teeth a contrast against her tanned skin. A look of concentration came over her features. She tensed her neck muscles, and Henry heard a low growl rumble around them.

The growl intensified in sound, bursting from the Fairy's mouth. It stayed in the air, raising goosebumps on Henry's arms.

"Now we wait." Tiger Lily smirked lazily at him. "Prepare to be amazed."

Before Henry could open his mouth to ask what she was talking about, he felt the ground shaking below him. Melodic thuds were heard off in the distance, almost like feet hitting the ground. Without thinking, he latched onto Tink, who patted his head comfortingly.

Suddenly, from straight above them, a massive furry figure landed straight in front of the trio.

Henry gaped.

What...what was _that_?

It looked like nothing he'd ever seen before! Easily ten feet tall, the...beast...peered at them with the most vibrant green eyes he had ever seen. Large floppy ears jutted out from a massive head with frighteningly sharp teeth in full display. Henry got the impression that the beast was smiling at them, and with his tongue lolling out and head cocked to one side, it sort of looked like a puppy?

A puppy that could rip you to shreds in an instant.

"Henry, meet Gruff, the Neverbeast." Tink patted the creature... _Gruff's_ leg, stroking its gray fur fondly. She turned to the beast. "Gruff, this is Henry."

Henry held his breath when the beast sniffed him, barely flinching when a wet tongue came out and licked his cheek. "That tickles!" He giggled, his fear vanishing when the beast let out a yip that sounded more like a bark.

"Gruff here is going to take us to your father." Tiger Lily explained, rubbing Gruff's belly. The beast gave a pleased sigh, its surprisingly pleasant breath ruffling Henry's hair. "Right boy? Do you want to see Killian again?"

At his father's name, the beast perked up, letting out a whine. Henry looked at Tiger Lily in confusion. "My dad knew, er, Gruff?"

"Killian's the one who named him." Tiger Lily confirmed. "He and Gruff were practically inseparable after they first met. In the eight months your dad was on Neverland before I put him to sleep, they spent every day together."

Henry hadn't known that. He hadn't even known that his dad was here for so long! This just confirmed his belief that he didn't know the story as much as he thought he did.

Gruff huffed, nudging Henry with his enormous head. It was as though the creature sensed Henry's dejection, and was trying to cheer him up. Cautiously, Henry reached out a hand and petted Gruff's head, amazed by how soft the texture of his fur was.

In the next moment, he was hoisted through the air and deposited right onto Gruff's back. Tink climbed in front of him, while Tiger Lily took flank.

Without warning, they took off into the sky. Gruff's bat like wings beat powerfully, creating great gales of wind that jostled the foliage below. Henry flew back into Tiger Lily's arms, blushing when she patted his head and pushed him forward again.

His heart pounded. Not just because they were soaring through the sky, but because he knew that he was about to see his dad very shortly. This was happening.

This was _really_ happening. After years of believing in the curse, years of reading his parents' story, everything was finally coming together! He leaned forward, unable to contain the huge grin on his face. Burying his nose in Gruff's soft fur, he inhaled the clean pine scent, content washing over him.

Had his dad ever done this? Had he felt the same thrill of being in the air like Henry had?

Underneath him, the giant beast purred unexpectedly, sending vibrations through Henry. Gruff turned his head backwards, displaying countless rows of sharp teeth that were bared in a smile. As if he understood what Henry was thinking, Gruff let out an excited howl, zig-zagging forward.

"Show off." He heard Tiger Lily snort behind him.

He watched the scenery change below, turning from a jungle to a deciduous forest. The leaves were bright yellow, orange, and red, and the air cooled as well. Henry was glad he'd brought his jacket.

"We're almost there!" Tink yelled, patting Gruff on the back. Gruff let out a joyous rumble, making a beeline for an open clearing below. Henry gritted his teeth as they landed in a puff of soil, his hands buried in Gruff's fur.

The boy felt the two Fairies slide off, but he stayed on. His head was pounding, his ears roaring from his own heartbeat. This was it. This was real. He was about to meet his dad.

With a deep breath that did absolutely nothing, Henry cautiously made his way down Gruff's side, smiling when the beast nudged him in comfort. Looking around, he could almost _feel_ the magic around this place.

There was a lake nearby that sparkled in the sunlight. Everything around him seemed to be alive. Under his feet, leaves crunched delightfully, making him feel as though he was back in Storybrooke.

"Um...so where's my dad?" Henry asked, rubbing his head sheepishly. He knew he sounded a bit repetitive, but who could blame him?

"Do you remember when I mentioned an ally who helped me put your father to sleep?" Tiger Lily asked with amusement. Henry thought back to his conversation with her and nodded.

"That was Gruff." The Fairy pointed to the beast who wagged his enormous tail at the sound of his name. "Gruff has magic of his own, and is Neverland's protector. He wakes only when he has to. When Pan first came here, Gruff woke up, and he's been awake for over three centuries. Gruff's magic helped me with your father, and it's Gruff who will lead you to him."

Gruff wandered towards Henry, giving the boy an affectionate lick on the cheek. Henry watched with fascination as Gruff let out a gentle puff of breath, the familiar tingle of magic washing over him.

Henry gasped, his jaw dropping open when the forest in front of him rippled. Gruff's magic propelled outward, causing the rippling to escalate.

"What's happening?" Henry asked the Fairies.

"There's no better place to hide your father than in plain sight." Tiger Lily kept her eyes on what was happening in front of them. "Gruff used his powers to conceal Killian behind a...screen of sorts. A magical cloak if you will."

"Watch carefully." Tinkerbell commanded.

And he did. Henry saw how the land in front of him vanished, only to reveal identical foliage behind the layer of magic.

But with one notable exception.

Henry took a shuddering breath, his eyes darting towards the Fairies. They nodded with soft smiles, motioning for Henry to go towards the very thing that kept him immobile.

About one hundred feet away from him, Henry could make out a glass capsule...or was coffin a better word? He knew what was in there. It why he had gotten himself kidnapped.

Fear kept him rooted to the spot. Fear of what would happen next. He really wanted his mom here. Even if she didn't have her memories, she would know what to do!

"Go on, little one." Tinkerbell pushed him forward. "There's nothing to be frightened of."

 _That's easy for you to say._ Henry griped mentally, but did as he was told. Each step that he took felt weighed down by an invisible weight. His palms were sweating, and despite the cool air around them, he felt overheated.

Even Gruff's comforting presence wasn't doing much for his nerves.

He felt nauseous, like he could upchuck his meager breakfast at any time. This was it. The moment of truth. He'd never felt so nervous in all his life, not even when he'd knocked on Emma's door on that crisp night. Henry reached out, tangling his fingers in Gruff's fur, letting the large beast lead him along.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he came to a halt right above the glass coffin. Tears pricked his eyes as he drank in the sight of his father, his mother's True Love, for the first time.

Boots.

Leather pants.

Loose black tunic.

Sword around his waist.

A handsome tanned face that looked even sharper out of the Book rested peacefully within the confines of the glass. Long lashes that framed angled cheekbones, his brow covered with messy bangs that belonged to windswept dark locks, the very same shade as Henry's.

This was Killian Jones. His father. The man who had sacrificed everything in the hopes of being reunited with Emma. The man he adored, even though he'd never heard his voice, a man he strove to live up to, a man who he wanted to be in his life more than anything.

Henry sank to his knees, his hands resting on the cool glass. For a hysterical moment, he was reminded of his grandparents' story, of how Prince Charming had come to say goodbye to the woman he loved only to awaken her with True Love's Kiss.

Right now, his dad was kind of like Snow White, and Henry was sure that his mom would be the perfect Prince Charming.

"He's still as spry as the day I left him." Tiger Lily said from somewhere above him, a touch of melancholy in her voice. "You know Henry...I've never had children, or godchildren before. But this man evoked some of the most maternal feelings within me, and that was because he had a particular proclivity for trouble."

Henry didn't look up, the fear of bursting into tears preventing him from saying anything.

"Not bad." Tinkerbell mused, amusement in her words. "I've heard so much about him, but never seen him before. I can see where you get your looks from, Henry, and why your mother fell in love with him."

Despite the situation, Henry blushed. Indeed, he did look very much like Killian. Besides their eyes, they had the same jaw, the same nose, the same hair...

"So, do we wait here till my mom comes?" Henry asked, not taking his eyes off of Killian's still form.

"Why would we do that?" Tiger Lily crouched down next to him, brown eyes shining with warmth.

"So she can wake him up?" It came out as a question.

"Why wait for your mother when we have you?" Tinkerbell grinned, flashing a quick grin at him.

Henry's stomach dropped, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Wait! What?" He shook his head furiously. "How can I wake him up? He doesn't even _know_ me! You guys are Fairies! You should know how True Love's Kiss works!"

"Ye of little faith." Tiger Lily snorted, her gaze softening. "Henry, within you there is an incredible power. The power of belief. Pan needs you for that very reason, or more specifically, he needs your heart. You, my dear boy, are the Product of True Love, as is your mother. Two generations of the purest magic in any realm runs through your veins. Do you know what a gift you are to the world?"

Henry looked away, unable to stop the burn in his cheeks. "I'm not-"

"It's time that you believe in yourself a little bit, Henry." Tinkerbell ruffled his hair fondly. "And believe in your father. He may not have met you before, but you are still his son. Obviously any child of his would be his other True Love. I know it sounds scary, but all you need to do is have a little faith."

"It's not that easy!" The boy shouted, frustration mounting. "I...I'm..." He trailed off, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Scared?" Tinkerbell finished for him. "We know Henry. And it would be odd if you weren't frightened. But that's what makes a Hero a Hero. Despite being scared, they do what they have to. That's what bravery is, little one. And that bravery that your parents and grandparents have, has been given to you. _You_ are the reason that this story will have a happy ending."

Henry took a deep, wheezing breath. The Fairy's words did put a little confidence back in him. But would it be enough? He could try waking his dad up, and if it didn't work, then they would wait for Emma. But if did work...

Would Henry be ready to face his dad for real?

He looked at the sleeping man's face, fingers trailing over the glass that encased him. He could do this. If not for himself, then for his mother. She deserved having Killian back.

With clenched teeth, he nodded at the Fairies, rising and stepping away from his father's body. "I'll do it."

The women exchanged proud looks. Tiger Lily patted Gruff on his leg, whispering something in the beast's ear. He let out a yip, and breathed over the glass, all of them watching as it dissolved into nothingness.

Gruff whined, nudging Killian's still form with his nose sadly. He lumbered back, before giving Henry a push forward, causing the poor boy to stumble and land right over his father's body.

He was warm, Henry noted, absently running his hand over his dad's shirt. His fingers crept up to Killian's chest, and a sigh of relief went through him at the steady heartbeat he felt. Whatever this magic was, it mimicked a sleeping curse pretty well.

The boy glanced back at the Fairies, who nodded with wide smiles, encouraging him. He swallowed, his breathing getting labored. Had a child ever woken a parent with True Love's Kiss? Especially a parent who had no idea that said child existed?

Henry was sure that the answer was _no_ , but there was always a first. He looked down at his dad, at Killian Jones, his face set in determination. He had to try. This was the man he had gotten himself kidnapped for. This was the man who would rather wait for three centuries for his wife than grow old without her. This was a man who could upend an entire Kingdom for the sake of his family.

Without anymore hesitation, he bent down and kissed his dad's forehead, just like his mom had done for him. Henry pulled away, his heart beating out of his chest. He closed his eyes, waiting for the magic to wash over them, but nothing happened.

"It...it didn't work!" He stammered, crushing disappointment filling him. Of course it wouldn't work. His dad didn't even know that he existed.

The Fairies however, just had soft smiles on their faces, as if they knew something that he didn't.

"Why are you so happy!" Henry cried out, tears finally spilling from his eyes. "I couldn't wake him up! I told you that-"

But then he felt it. A pure, shimmering pulse of magic emanating from his father's body.

Gasping, Henry scrambled to kneel by Killian, grabbing the man's hand in disbelief.

Like a gale of wind, magic swept around them, glittering like gold as a maelstrom of energy rippled through Neverland, letting each and every one of its inhabitants feel the power of True Love.

Henry's eyes were riveted on Killian's face, watching as the man's eyelids fluttered ever so slightly. A small groan left the man's lips, followed by a rather noisy yawn.

Suddenly, he shot to a sitting position, regretting it immediately, by the way he clutched his head.

"Bloody hell!" The man rasped, taking a few gulps of much needed air, his first conscious breaths in three centuries.

Henry froze as his father took in his surroundings with confusion, waiting in bated breath for Killian to notice him. Ever so slowly, the older man turned his head towards Henry.

And as identical blue eyes met for the first time, Henry knew that somehow, everything was going to turn out just fine.

 _The bond between parent and child might be invisible, but that didn't make it any less real._

* * *

 **Gruff is real according to Disney! He's the protector of Neverland!**


End file.
